The Tale of Lila Tuvati: Part I
by Ryan Brooklyn
Summary: [Jedi Quest]A slave girl encounters a Jedi Apprentice who helps her escape. Vaguely AnakinxOCxFerus, mostly onesided on the part of the OC. Not a love triangle or a MarySue. ON HIATUS
1. My Life

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything Star Wars. The species Tricenta, Lila and a few others are mine, but every Star Wars character belongs to either George Lucas or Jude Watson._

**Chapter 1/My Life**

Hello. My name is Lila Tuvati. I am a Tricenta, a species that lives three-hundred years without looking any older once it reaches its twentieth year. I was not supposed to live to see twenty years. I was not supposed to see my first year. To tell the truth, I'm not supposed to be alive at all. I was a mistake, you see.

My mother did not want to get rid of me, but my father did. He did not want to have any children. When he found out my mother was pregnant with me and my twin brother, he ordered her to get rid of us. He had to force her down to the doctor. They drugged her in order to get us out. Unfortunately for them they missed me. The doctor only saw one baby, my brother. I came to full term. My mother saw it as a blessing, my father did not. Again he forced her to leave me out in the forest. Even though I was hardly a week old, I can still remember her screams as my father took me from the house.

I was found by an old widow who took me in. She reared me on goat's milk and took care of me until I was ten. That was when the soldiers came. They burst into the house, killing the old widow and snatching me from her hands. They set fire to the house and everything in it. I did not know who they were or why they were taking me. I found out later that they had taken girls from the entire village from ages nine to eighteen. There were about twenty-five of us.

We were taken to a rich king in a far away land. I didn't know the name of the land; all I knew was that it was on a different planet. We were slaves in this king's palace. We were given scanty costumes to wear and were taught provocative dances. It disgusted me but if you did not comply you were tortured. I realized it was a small price to pay for living. I wanted to live. I needed to live. I had to get back to my hometown and to my mother. The widow who took me in told me she still loved me. I wanted to see for myself.

At the king's palace we dancing girls were treated well enough. At least on the surface. We were given beautiful rooms and were treated with the best beauty products. But the way the men leered at me and shouted catcalls made me want to hide my head in shame. I was taken advantage of many times until I could hardly look a man in the eye. I came to hate them. They made me feel dirty and I hated them with a passion. But I told myself to endure it. I had to live. I felt my trust in men weaken and then fade completely. Even the male slaves I could not stand being around. The girls did not help either. They made fun of me, told me I was being silly and not appreciative of the honor I had of being a dancing girl instead of a regular slave. I became an outcast. An outsider. I slept by myself. I ate by myself. The only time I was not by myself was when I was dancing.

Tricentas are born with white hair that steadily grows darker as they get older. When they reach twenty, it's a silvery color. When they reach three-hundred, its pitch black. We Tricentas are known for our beauty and music. That was why most of the Tricentas taken from the village were made into dancing girls or singers. I did not attempt to sing. I knew I would choke as soon as I saw the king. At least while I'm dancing I can get lost in the music and not think about anything else.

One day the guards announced a new slave would join our ranks. I silently hoped it would be a girl. Someone I could talk to and help in the cruel world of a slave girl. My eyes traveled eagerly to the door where the captive was being led into the room. My hope dashed to the ground when I saw who it was. A boy. As the girls started giggling about how cute he was, and the boys punched each other and whispered about how they were going to break in the new boy, I turned away and silently walked away.


	2. Anakin Skywalker

**Chapter 2/Anakin Skywalker**

The boy seemed to be uncomfortable with all the scantly clad girls. I caught him several times shivering in his loincloth. I felt rather bad for him but did not try to initiate a conversation. He had too much attention from the girls anyway. I noticed he wore a slightly angry or brooding look on his face most of the time. I wondered if he was as unhappy with his imprisonment as I was. But I did not want to ask him about it. I did not want to have anything to do with him. Unfortunately the next day was the King's birthday and we were assigned to the dining hall.

He stood across from me on the other side of the King's chair. We were both dressed in our hardly-there costumes. Our jobs were to pass the King his food and drink, tasting it first. Apparently a lot of distinguished guests were there. The table was made of solid gold, and all the plates and utensils were silver. The food was of the choicest meats and pastries. Halfway through the dinner I was getting very bored. I could tell the new boy was too. He looked only about a year older than me, I was thirteen, and I knew boys his age got restless easily (one of the reasons I stay away from them).

My eyes caught his and they lit up with mischief. With his eyes he directed my gaze to a grandiloquent man who was talking pompously and with a loud voice. I watched in wonder and awe as he stabbed at a piece of meat, only to have it move away from his fork. I looked back at the boy and he wiggled his eyebrows, his bright blue eyes dancing with silent laughter. I turned my eyes back to the plate. The meat kept jumping away from the fork. The man looked angry now. I could not help myself. A giggle escaped my stiff lips.

The man looked up and glared at me. He stood quickly, pointing his utensil at my flushed face.

"You! I don't know how you're doing it but stop it this instant!"

The King stood calmly. "What has she done Senator Wrike?"

The Senator was still fuming. "That slave girl is mocking me! I am trying to eat and the food keeps dancing away. I heard her giggle at my expense. She's the one who's disgraced me!"

The King turned to me. "Is this true?"

I glanced at the boy. There was no amusement in his face now. He looked concerned and worried. Why should he? He hardly knew me, what did he care if I got in trouble? I was about to open my mouth and accuse the new boy, but found I could not. He had only been trying to entertain me, and he really looked sorry that I was getting yelled at. I took a deep breath.

"I don't know who was playing with the Senator's food, O Great One." I said softly. "I only giggled because I found it humorous."

The King turned to the Senator. "You see? She meant no harm."

The Senator was not appeased. "I would like to see her punished for laughing at me."

The King nodded. "Very well then." He nodded to a large bodyguard standing behind his chair.

The big man stepped forward and grabbed my arm, lifting his hand which held a short whip. I saw the boy's eyes widen with horror and he started to step forward. I shook my head quickly, warning him to stay away. He stopped, looking confused. The whip came down sharply on my mostly bare back. I could not help crying out. Ten lashes later I was shivering on the ground, my back covered with blood, holding my shredded top to myself tightly. The guard lifted me and took me out of the room, dropping me off at med room so I could be treated for scars. They would not want my perfectly smooth back to be marred.

After the party was done, I was lying on my stomach in my room recovering. I heard a slight noise at the door and looked up to see the new boy staring at me, his eyes sad. I wished I could turn away but the slightest movement made my back scream in pain.

"Hello." He said.

I did not speak. He moved closer then knelt down in front of my bed, his blue eyes meeting my light green ones.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble. I didn't mean to." He sounded very remorseful.

"I know." Was all I said.

"My name is Anakin. Anakin Skywalker."

I gave him a surreptitious look. "Lila Tuvati."

"Nice to meet you." He grinned briefly.

Silence ensued. I waited for him to leave or say something. When neither thing happened, I asked the question that had been on my mind for a while.

"How did you do that? Move the Senator's food, I mean."

Anakin's eyes lit up with that mischievous look again. "Magic." He whispered conspiringly.

My silver eyebrows rose skeptically. "Yeah, right."

He shrugged. "You don't have to believe me."

I was quiet for a moment. I still was not entirely comfortable talking to a boy, but for some reason Anakin did not make me feel nervous or dirty. He did not look at me like a sex-toy, but as a person. Someone with feelings. His eyes never traveled down my bare skin in that way other men's did. He never tried to touch me, or made sly remarks. He was so pure and innocent from that sort of thing it made my chest ache to look into his bright eyes full of life.

I noticed a thin braid hanging over his shoulder. I frowned slightly. Another slave boy had the exact same haircut. I didn't see him much but I remembered he was always very polite but would never look at anyone. As if he was too embarrassed. I thought it was because he was stuck up.

"Another boy has a braid like that." I said, nodding to the one over Anakin's shoulder.

The boy's eyes grew wide with excitement. He tugged the light brown braid and looked deep into my eyes.

"Really? Do you know where he is?"

I shrugged, wincing at the movement. "Maybe. Why do you want to know?"

Anakin's face immediately became wary and guarded. "If I tell you something, will you promise to keep it secret no matter what?"

I started to shrug again but thought better of it. "Sure."

Anakin searched my eyes for a moment before nodding. "I think we can trust you. Besides, you might help us."

"We? Us? What are you talking about?"

He leaned in closer; I had to restrain myself from backing away. I had never been close to a boy like this before. How did I know he wasn't going to suddenly jump me? But no, looking into his eyes I could see that was the last thing on his mind.

"Lila, listen to me. I am a Jedi Apprentice. My Master and I are here to rescue another Jedi team that were captured. They were sent here to check out this King to find out if we were right he was doing illegal actions. We were right. We need to get the Jedi team out and arrest the king."

"Why are you telling _me_ this?"

"Because, I think you can help us."

"Why would I want to?"

"You want to get out of here." It was more of a statement then a question.

I knew he was right. I did want to get out of the palace. Away from slavery, from shame. I nodded abruptly.

"You right, I do want to get out of here. If you promise to take me with you, I'll take you to the slave boy with the same braid as you."

Anakin smiled that infectious smile. "It's a deal." He suddenly hesitated. "Um, have you seen a tall woman with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes?"

I shook my head slightly. "The child slaves are kept apart from the adult slaves. I haven't seen any adults in this section of the palace, except for the ones in the med room."

Anakin bit his lip but nodded. "Very well then. Let's go find Ferus."

"Ferus?" I asked, swinging my legs around and standing carefully. The boy stood also. "Is that the boy's name?"

Anakin nodded again. "Yes."

As I started to walk across the room to grab my cape, covering my bare shoulders and tying it around my waist with a cord, I could feel Anakin watching me. It made me feel uncomfortable and I turned to him, hands on hips.

"What are you staring at?" I asked defensively.

I expected him to blush and turn away but he didn't. Instead he looked concerned.

"Are you sure you should be walking around? Your back doesn't look very good."

I suddenly felt bad. I was again expecting him to be like all the other boys, staring at my body because they wanted it, when all he was doing was worrying about my health. I turned away.

"I'm fine." I said shortly, dropping my hands back to my sides. "Let's go find your friend."

"Actually," he said, following me outside the room, "he's not really my friend."

I gave him a sidelong glance. "Then why do you want to save him?"

Anakin looked a little sheepish. "It's the Jedi thing to do."

I shook my head. "If I didn't like someone, I don't think I would risk my life to save him."

"Well, neither would I but it's the Jedi thing to do."

I shrugged, winced, and turned away. "This way." I said, leading him up the hall.

The rich tapestries hanging on the wall did little to cheer up the dreary grayness for they depicted battle scenes and triumphant victories of the man whom we hated. I could tell Anakin wanted a closer look at these battles scenes, but I kept walking, not looking to the left or to the right. The girls and boys we past paid little or no attention to us. That was normal. No one delved deep into the lives of anyone else. It was an unspoken rule to mind your own business.

Our bare feet made hardly a sound on the hard stone floor yet the boy, Ferus, seemed to know exactly who had come in and why.

"It took you long enough." He said, not even looking up from whatever he was doing.

"I just got here." Anakin said, defensively.

"Who's that with you?"

Anakin turned to me. "This is Lila. I promised we would free her if she helped us. She's been here for a while."

I nodded, not wanting to think about it. "Four years."

Ferus finally lifted his head and met our gaze. He stood slowly; he was very tall, taller than Anakin. A thick gold streak highlighted his dark hair. He was wearing the short tunic of the slaves of higher status. I supposed his quiet and aloof manner made him stand out. That was probably why none of the girls giggled over him like they had with Anakin. Even though he was very handsome, he held an air of illustriousness that made him seem like one to respect, not giggle over.

He nodded to me. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for your help."

I barely nodded back. This was the first time he had ever acknowledged me even though we had run into each other more and a few times. I supposed it had something to do with the fact I was covered up. I could tell how embarrassed he was around the mostly naked girls. Even now he seemed to be avoiding standing too close to Anakin's bare arm, although that could have been dislike since I knew they weren't friends.

"We have to find my Master and Master Siri now." Anakin said.

"No stress." Ferus said confidently. "I saw where they took her away."

The boys started to leave the room. I hurried to stop them.

"Wait! You can't just go barging in there. There are guards with swords and whips. They don't let children in that area."

The boys exchanged a look. "We'll need our lightsabers." Anakin observed. Ferus nodded in agreement.

"Your what?"

Anakin turned to me. "Our weapons."

I raised an eyebrow. "Weapons? There is no way you are getting weapons in a place like this. Those are guarded more heavily than the adult slave quarters."

The boys exchanged another look. For two people who weren't friends, they sure acted like it. Maybe it was just another Jedi thing. I realized they were not going to give up. I sighed.

"I'll help you get your weapons, but you must do exactly what I say and no arguments understand?"

The boys exchanged one more look then nodded. I took a deep breath. I knew what I had to do, and I knew I would hate doing it.


	3. Escape

**Chapter 3/Escape**

As I opened the door I could see both boys looked a little green. Ferus tactfully did not say anything, but Anakin could not resist.

"Could you not do that again? Please?"

I shrugged, wincing. "Hey, they do it to me all the time."

"And you let them?" He sounded incredulous.

I looked away. Ferus shot Anakin an exasperated glance.

"It's not like she has a choice in the matter, Anakin."

Anakin looked angry at Ferus's chiding tone, but apologized sheepishly to me. I made to shrug again but stopped just in time. I turned away from them and started rummaging in the large bins that were stacked against the wall. We were in the weaponry. I had seduced the guard then knocked him out when he wasn't expecting it, swiping the keys from his pocket. It made me want to gag but it worked. It appeared to make the boys want to gag as well. At least after this I would never be taken advantage of again. As long as I could find a place with good, decent people.

Anakin joined me by the bins and Ferus followed. After searching for a few seconds, Anakin held up four tube-shaped metal things and cried, "I found them!" Ferus took his reverently. I jerked my head to the door.

"Let's head out before someone sees Beefy out there."

Anakin stuck his head out the door to look at the guard. "Better lock him up in here."

I pointed to him and Ferus. "_You_ two do that. _I'll_ look for door to the adult quarters."

I left the boys dragging the large body of the guard into the weaponry and headed up the hallway, treading carefully and watching corners for guards. I came to the large door that barred the way into the adult slave quarters. Flinging my hand back from where I came, I shouted,

"Quick! Some slaves are attacking the weaponry! They're going to kill us all!"

The guard did not hesitate. Flinging me inside the door, he thundered off. I looked around the large foyer. I counted the doors until I came to the women's section. I knocked quietly and a beautiful lady with rich, dark hair opened the door.

"Excuse me; is there a Siri in there? The king wants to see her."

The woman rolled her painted eyes. "You mean the Tigress? She's here. I don't know why the king would want to see her, she's a case that one."

I pretended to be nonchalant. "If the king wants to see her that's not our business."

The woman nodded. "I will go get her."

I waited anxiously, glancing over my shoulder to see if Anakin or Ferus had arrived. I couldn't see them. I heard a rustle behind me and turned back to the door. A beautiful woman, whom I assumed was Siri, stood before me, hands on her hips and bright blue eyes flashing like a dozen vibro-shivs.

"Tell the 'king' I have no interest in being displayed . . ." her voice trailed off as she caught sight of something behind me.

I turned and saw Anakin and Ferus running towards us. Ferus threw something towards the women. She caught it neatly in her right hand. It was the lightsaber. She looked down at it and when she raised her eyes once more, they were shining with anticipation and gratitude. There was no time for heartfelt reunions. Just then a barrage of blaster shots were heard coming up the hallway to the door. Anakin and Ferus instantly whipped their heads around and ignited their weapons. Vivid blue and pink flooded the room with a surreal violet light. Siri's lavender lightsaber also added to the colorful array.

A line of guards came pouring into the room. I could do nothing to help so I stood back. The boys and Siri leapt to the front, blocking each ball of fire with fire of their own. I noticed the boys had formed a sort of semicircle around me. Anakin on my left, Ferus on my front. I realized they were protecting me. That startled me for a moment. These boys barely knew me yet they were risking their lives for me?

Suddenly, a slender man burst into the room. He called to us, and Anakin tossed him a lightsaber that he instantly ignited. He leaped into the fray, fighting alongside Anakin. I looked around desperately for a way out. I noticed a small door about 10 feet from us.

"That's an exit," I cried. "It leads to the courtyard!"

The Jedi did not turn to look but steadily changed their direction until they were backing up towards the door. The guards kept advancing. I tried the door and saw it was locked. I shouted as much to the Jedi and Ferus jumped back next to me, carving a circle in the door with his lightsaber. I backed out of the way. He kicked the center of the circle and that part of the door fell through to the other side.

"Get out," he yelled at me. "Quickly!"

"What about you?" I shouted back, ducking suddenly as a bolt of blaster fire hit the wall directly behind where my head had been moments earlier.

"We'll be right behind you!" He did not wait for an answer but turned back to the battle.

I sighed, but knowing I could do nothing to help, climbed through the broken door. I started running across the courtyard. There was a high wall all around the place, with an invisible electric fence around the top. I looked for the control center for the fence. Then I remembered it was in the main part of the palace. Where the king lived. I angrily hit the sheer metal wall with my fist.

Just then Ferus appeared at my side. I had never been so glad to see someone. He moved me aside gently before piercing the wall with his lightsaber. The smell of burnt metal rose to my nostrils. I made a face and stepped back. I could tell that cutting this wall was harder than cutting the door. Ferus strained on his lightsaber, his eyes shut tight, his teeth gritted, and sweat pouring down his face. I wanted to help him but I didn't know what to do.

Siri ran to us. She stuck her own lightsaber into the circle Ferus was making and went the other way. Anakin and the slender man came up soon after and held off the guards while Ferus and Siri worked. I heard a great grinding noise and I clapped my hands over my ears, turning to see what was going on. I heard someone shout my name and then searing pain ripped through my arm.

I looked down and saw that blaster fire had grazed my upper arm. I clutched at it as pain enveloped me. I started to fall forward. A pair of strong arms grabbed me and I felt myself being lifted. Everything after that faded into black oblivion.


	4. Jedi Temple

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for taking so long to update, and sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be longer, I promise.**

* * *

**Chapter 4/Jedi Temple**

The first thing I noticed when I woke was the warmth of whatever room I was in. I pulled my hand up to my stomach, feeling a bit dizzy, and started in surprise as my fingers brushed fabric instead of bare skin. I sat up, letting the covers fall back. I was wearing a cream colored tunic over beige leggings. I had never worn anything like it. It felt cool yet comfortingly warm. I carefully swung my legs over the side of the sleep couch I had been lying on. My left arm throbbed painfully and when I rolled up my sleeve, I noticed it was covered in a thick bandage. I touched it lightly.

"You were shot." A cheerful voice from the doorway spoke up. "Just a graze, but it bled a lot."

"Thank you. I really needed to know that." I rolled my eyes but could not help a small smile from creeping up the corners of my lips.

Anakin entered the room and stood across from me. He studied me a while, his intense blue eyes scanning my attire. If I had not known he was not the one to flirt, I would have smacked him. As it was I just raised my eyebrow and waited for him to speak.

"I didn't think it would fit you. Master Siri must be shorter than I thought."

I looked down at the tunic I was dressed in.

"Maybe I'm just tall." I said, almost playfully, surprised that I was even indulging in this type of conversation.

Anakin's contagious smile widened. "No, Siri's short."

He was probably right. I was not very tall. He and I could see eye to eye almost, with me being only slightly taller. Ferus entered the room. I looked over at him and noticed I had to tilt my head back to look him in the eye. He was taller than both of us.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his dark eyes full of sincerity.

I nodded, taken aback by his serious tone after me and Anakin's light exchange. "I'm fine. Thank you."

He nodded solemnly to me, glanced at Anakin, and then left the way he came. I watched him leave and then turned to the boy in front of me.

"Is he always so . . ." I searched for the right word.

"Boring? Glum? Annoyingly proper? Stuck up?"

I gave him an annoyed look. "Formal. You really dislike him, don't you?"

Anakin shrugged. "He's always looking to please the Masters and does everything perfectly and never thinks of doing anything on his own. He has no imagination."

I looked thoughtful. "He seems nice."

Anakin made a face. "Yeah sure, he's _nice_. . . ."

I shook my head, waving off Anakin's half-hearted attempt to sound kind. I figured something deeper was going on between the two but decided not to investigate. It was their business, not mine.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Anakin made his way over to the sleep couch and sat on its edge.

"The Jedi Temple. That's where we live."

I sat down on the bed also, almost far enough away to appear chilly.

"You don't live with your family?" I asked, bringing my knees up to my chin and wrapping my arms around them.

A tortured look entered Anakin's eyes. "My mother is a slave . . . on Tatoonie. I never met my father."

I nodded slightly. "That's why you looked so miserable in the palace. You were reminded of your mother?"

"I was a slave too." His voice was almost inaudible. He turned his face away briefly before turning back to me. "What about your family? Do you want us to take you to them?"

I winced and cast my gaze down to my knees. "I have no family." I murmured. I felt tears coming to my eyes but I pushed them back. I had wasted too many tears reflecting on the past. I was surprised I had any left. I felt a hand on my shoulder and flinched. The hand was removed as quickly as if it had been burned.

"I'm sorry," Anakin said, slightly confused.

I shook my head. "Perhaps we should change the topic of conversation." I said, glancing sidelong at him.

He grinned slightly. "So, do you know what a podrace is?"

00000

The Jedi Temple was very impressive, both on the outside and the inside. Grand hallways, large room, comfortable rooms, and friendly Jedi Masters covered the place. I think everyone was surprised that I was there, but Anakin's cheerful personality and even Ferus's commanding presence, made the stares easier to handle.

The first students I met were apparent friends of Anakin and Ferus. The girl had shoulder length golden-brown hair and kind green eyes. She looked plucky and I liked her immediately (which is saying a lot for me). The boy was . . . interesting, for lack of a better word. As a Teevan a silvery hue covered his skin and he was even taller than Ferus. Almond-shaped eyes twinkled at me and his long arms twisted around his head and upper body before coming out to shake my hand. I tried not to look apprehensive as I squeezed his fingers briefly before dropping my hand and placing it behind my back along with my other one. They introduced themselves as Darra Thel-Tanis and Tru Veld.

"I like your hair," Darra said, fingering her red braid which I noticed had colorful threads woven into it.

I touched my own long silver hair self-consciously. "Um, thank you." I said. I had never been complimented by anyone except a guy fishing for a kiss. I shifted uncomfortably as they continued to smile friendlily at me. Anakin seemed to sense my discomfort.

"Let me show you to the guest quarters."

I nodded gratefully to him.

"It was nice meeting you," Tru said, waving his long arm almost crazily in an awkward wave.

Darra nodded. "Yes, nice to meet you Lila."

I smiled slightly at them but just gave them a vague nod before following Anakin. I breathed easier when it was just the two of us. Darra and Tru seemed like nice kids, but they did not understand me the way Anakin did. He had seen me at my worst and still continued to be my friend. Maybe after a while of being away from the palace I would warm up to them. But not now. Not this soon.


End file.
